Avatar Jimmy and the Return of Eddy's Brother
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: Jimmy is now the new Avatar of the cul-de-sac, and all goes well.  That is until Eddy's brother comes back to try and reclaim the entire cul-de-sac for the Fire Nation.  Please R&R!  FLAMES WANTED!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. All I own are the fake characters…I think.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**If you do not get what's going on, I recommend you read the prequel 'Avatar Double D.'**

The whole cul-de-sac was gathering in the meeting place. There was fun all around, there was music, games, and laughter. But a more serious meeting was to take place.

Avatar Johnny had walked up to the podium. On the next platform sat Queen Nazz of the Air Nomads, Chief Double D of the Water Tribe, Earth King Rolf of the Earth Kingdom, and Fire Lord Kevin of the Fire Nation.

"I hope we're all having a good time. As you know, the year is over and with it, so ends my reign as the Avatar. And as tradition dictates, it has come time for me to choose a new Avatar from the Water Tribes. I call up Jimmy of the Water Nation," Johnny said.

Everyone cheered and applauded, but it was no surprise. The two other members of the Water Tribe, Double D and Sarah, had already been Avatar at least once, and now it was Jimmy's turn.

"Take my hand Jimmy," Johnny said. Jimmy did as he was told and a white glow was transferred from Johnny to Jimmy.

Johnny took a look at a small puddle of water. He raised his hand, and the water remained still.

"I am now only Johnny of the Air Nomads, nothing more. Please, enjoy the rest of the party," Johnny said with a smile. Everyone came up to congratulate Jimmy.

"Way to go fluffy, you'll be a good one," Kevin said, patting Jimmy's fluffy hair.

"Yes, Rolf sees it within you already. You have a great destiny," Rolf exclaimed.

"Congratulations Jimmy, I'll help you with whatever you need," Sarah said, giving Jimmy a big hug.

And with that everyone else began to enjoy the party, eating food, swimming in the creek, and laughing.

Then, a tradition ensued.

"Jimmy, show us some waterbending!" Fire Lord Kevin proclaimed.

At the passing of the Avatar Power, it was a tradition, started by Avatar Ed, that the new Avatar would give a bending spectacle of their native element.

Jimmy walked up to the podium and everyone silenced. Out of the air, Jimmy pulled to large strands of water and began to move them around. They stretched out and circled the group.

Then, he had the water transform into shapes and forms of all kinds, one turning into a fish and circling around Ed, giving everyone a laugh. The next shape was a dolphin which swam around and came to Sarah, who began to pet it.

Then Jimmy turned the water back into two stands and shot them up in the air, only to turn them into ice and burst into individual snowflakes in the air, falling down among the rest of the cul-de-sac kids.

"Snow in June; excellent," Double D scoffed.

With a few more tricks from the heads of the other nations, the party was concluded and everyone went home.

Summer passed by quickly, everyone had fun, they went to see amazing places and things, and before they knew it, school was just a month away, meaning Jimmy's Avatar powers would soon activate and he would have to start mastering the other three elements.

The day came for school orientation, just a month before school began. So the Peach Creek kids went to the school, and began to go through a guided tour.

"And here we have the History Hallway. Over there is the World History classroom, over here is the US History Classroom, now if you follow me…" the tour guide went on and on, and everyone became bored really quickly.

"Jimmy, look, here's our math class!" Sarah said, leading Jimmy to a room.

"Awesome! We have math together this year! Wait…where'd everyone else go?" Jimmy asked. They both looked around, but with no avail.

"Crap, we're lost!" Sarah exclaimed. They went down random hallways, trying to find the group, they entered a door that they thought that led to another hallway, but instead it was the Principal's office.

"Jimmy, we should leave," Sarah said, heading towards the door.

"Wait," Jimmy said, holding Sarah back. He and Sarah walked towards a large book the principal had on his desk. It was labeled, "Bending."

"I…I…I thought that no one outside of Peach Creek could bend," Sarah said, confused.

"Me too, why is that?" Jimmy asked.

"I…I don't know…how did we even get bending powers?" Sarah asked, obviously confused.

Jimmy tried to remember but he couldn't. He remembered that one day everyone was normal, and the next day some could bend air, some could bend water, some could bend earth, and the rest could bend fire. And he remembered that Nazz could bend them all, but it was only temporary, and if she did not pass the power on before the Avatar's power temporarily deactivated, then the Avatar's power would be lost forever.

They both cautiously walked towards the book and opened it. The pages were blank.

"It's a hoax, of course. Let's go Jimmy," Sarah said, heading towards the door again.

The Jimmy touched the blank page, and everything went blank.


End file.
